inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
~Life At Sailor Star~ Chapter Seven!
Ya, minna! I've finally started updating again! I thought I'd update this fanfic again, because I'm in the mood for writing a comedy~!! Enjoy~! Chapter Seven - Everyday I'm Shufflin'!! "What time is it?" yawned Akuji, following Nathan and Ace (Nathan had refused to let Jocelyn direct them) - who were leading the group to the Great Hall. "Half eleven" Nathan replied, acting as if it was only seven. Akuji yawned again, and continued trudging through the crystal-like gravel, reflecting the moon's rays. Nathan adjusted his tie "Has anyone seen the girls anywhere?" Jocelyn asked, attempting to slick his hair back - but only making it stick up like a Unicorn's horn "You look ridiculous, Jocelyn" a pretty but slightly snobby voice remarked from behind them. The group turned to see Loretta, Natsuka, Tatsuko, Livi and a pretty older girl with dark blue hair. "Well, hellooooo, Beautiful~" Jocelyn said, stepping around Jason to get closer the the older girl. She raised her eyebrows "Dude, you got no chance" Jason laughed, shaking his head. Jocelyn pouted "So, you guys are the holiday-goers?" the older girl asked, giving the group Elevator-Eyes "Yeah" Matt replied, adjusting his tie "Hmph, I expected six-pack guys-" the girl started, but Loretta stepped in and covered her mouth "That's enough, Noame~" she smiled sweetly, her hand a little tighter than necessary "Shall we go to the Great Hall now?" Matt sweatdropped, looking at the group "Yes! I'll lead~" Jocelyn and Natsuka said together, and ran far ahead "Do you think we should tell them the Great Hall's the other way?" Ace sweatdropped "...Nah!" the rest of the group laughed, walking in the correct direction At the Great Hall "This is the assembly hall?!" Akuji yelled, gawping at the massive hall, which outsized the Peacock Stadium pitch. "Nah, this isn't the assembly hall!" Nathan laughed "This is the Lunch Hall!" "LUNCH HALL?!" Akuji yelled "Either you people eat a LOT, or there's a Hell of a lot of YOU PEOPLE!" Nathan and Ace sweatdropped "Kinda both" Ace laughed, rubbing the back of his neck "Oh! You guys are here!" a sweet and gentle voice said from somewhere nearby. The group looked around, and saw a kawaii girl with pale maouve hair tied into two bunches with magenta ribbon. She was wearing a simple but very pretty pink, sleeveless dress, and light-purple slip ons "Choko!" Ace smiled, turning to greet her "OH MY GOD IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY!!!" Jocelyn squealed, like a JB fan at a concert "Cwan I hwave a eeeeeeegg~?" The girl giggled and sweatdropped "Um, Jocelyn~ It's me, remember? Chokoreto Bani? Choko-chan?" she said. Jocelyn gave her a confused look, and he hadn't even been listening. The girl sighed "You know what, I'm all out" she said "How about I give you..." she rummaged through her pockets "A...broken necklace chain!" It was a pretty crap gift, but Jocelyn thought it was better than being gifted the White House "Ooooohh!! Thank you, Easter Bunny!!" he said, jumping up and down like a four year old "No problem" the girl - 'Choko' - smiled, with fake enthusiasm "Now, why don't ya go talk to Rozarinda-chan?" "Okay!" Jocelyn cried, running over to a pink-red haired girl standing near the stage "Easter bunny?" Loretta sniggered "That's stupid, even for him!" "I'm just glad I escaped without him tying to put me in a pen and name me Buggs or something" Choko giggled To Be Continued Wow, that was pretty rubbish -_- I'm really sorry about the painfully lame jokes! 生活は容易ではありませんが、それは価値がある。 20:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC)